No Way Out
by TKDgrl
Summary: um....Parker and Jarod vs. the Centre FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

1 Pain and darkness  
  
" I'm not going back to the Center, Parker." Jarod said watching the woman aiming a gun at him.  
  
" To bad, Rat boy." Parker grinned. She was finally going to leave the Center. She could just taste the defeat in her mouth as she imagined telling her father that she was leaving, and this time for good.  
  
" Your father will never let you leave the Center."  
  
Parker pulled the hammer on her gun back. " Turn around, Genius."  
  
Jarod sighed and turned around. He couldn't believe that she had caught him, or even how she had caught him. Parker yanked his hand behind his back and handcuffed him to a large metal pole.  
  
"How did you find me, Parker?" Jarod asked, trying to distract her so that he could get loose from the handcuffs. She turned to face him, his heartbeat quickened; he looked into her eyes they were empty and emotionless.  
  
"I could always find you, Jarod." She smiled as she watched him wiggle is body. Did he think that she was dumb? There was no way she was going to put regular handcuffs on him. Those handcuffs reacted to his DNA the only way to get them off way be her touching them. She had created them with Jarod in mind. "You might as well stop trying to get out. There is no way that you can. Have you ever heard of experiment #134?"  
  
Jarod searched his memory. His face paled in response. " DNA restricted equipment. It conforms to a persons DNA and once it is near that person it latches on. Very good Andrea, very good."  
  
Parker raised her gun up to his face. "Never call me that name again," she hissed. Suddenly pain exploded in her stomach and she cried out, dropping her gun to hold her stomach, she fell on fell the cold, hard ground and saw nothing but darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
  
Jarod screamed her name as he watched her fall. What was he going to do? He searched his mind for any ideas. He looked on the ground to find the phone that he had kicked out of her hand when she first cornered him. It was too far to reach. He heard her moan.  
  
"Parker, Parker wake up. You need to get these handcuffs off me so that we can get you to the doctor." She opened her eyes and looked at him. His heart caught in his throat as she reminded him of that little girl that he had loved so much. He had to help her.  
  
"Come on, you can do it. You just need to crawl over here and touch the handcuffs." Her body started moving towards him. She reached his side, touched the handcuffs and then collapsed again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
*Parker woke to find herself on a center bed. Where was she? She knew that she was in the center but she had never been in this part. Her head hurt. She felt the side of her head and felt a huge bump someone had hit her and knocked her out. She could hear people in the hallway talking. They mentioned the Aurora experiment and her heart froze. Where they going to do that to her? She had only heard of that name once and that was when her mother was still alive. What was happening? When did she loose control of everything around her?  
  
Two men walked into her rooms and grabbed her. She fought them with every ounce of energy she had left in her body but it was not enough. They laughed and the slapped her and continued to drag her. The room that they took her to was massive and dark. They placed her in a chair and strapped her down. She vowed that once she got out of there she would make them pay. *  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Jarod was trying his best to keep Parker down on the coach but she kept fighting and twisting away from him. It had been three days since she collapsed and she had not woken up yet. He was worried. He was mostly worried about the occasional bouts of screaming, crying, and holding her stomach. She was in lots of pain but he still didn't know what was going on. He picked up his cell phone and pressed #1.  
  
" Miss. Parker is that you?' Sidney's panicky voice came over the phone.  
  
"It Jarod. Miss. Parker is with me and we need your help. Meet me at the hunting lodge." Jarod hung the phone up and went back to Parker. He didn't want Sydney to worry about her so he didn't tell him why Parker was with him. He looked at Parker and pulled out a needle and pressed it into her arm. When her body relaxed he carried her upstairs to the bed and laid her down. He sat down beside her and pulled him into his arms.  
  
Sydney walked into the hunting lodge and looked around. There were sheets on the couch where it looked like someone had been sleeping. He heard a scream coming from upstairs and he took off running. He reached the room where the scream came from and found Jarod holding Miss. Parker, who was screaming and fighting to get away. Sydney hurried over to them.  
  
"What happened?" Sydney asked Jarod and he felt Miss. Parker's head. "She's burning up. How long has she been like this?"  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with her. I had a blood test taken but the results have not come back yet. She has been like this for four days. Her fever won't go away and she has spells of excruciating pain." Jarod looked up at Sydney and Sydney felt someone kick him in the stomach once he saw the tears forming in Jarod's eyes. " I am worried about her Sydney. I can't loose her, not before I tell her how I really feel about her."  
  
Sydney walked over and put his hand on Jarod's shoulder. "Go get something to eat. I will stay here with her."  
  
Jarod nodded and then walked out of the room. Sydney sat next to Miss. Parker's still figure and held her hand. He smiled and closed his eyes as he remembered her curiosity at the age of four. She wanted to go everywhere and do everything that he did. Her father had hated the feelings that she had had for Sydney. Catherine used to tell Sydney that it was good that she had Sydney because her father would always remain in the shadows of her life. His chest tightened as he remembered seeing Catherine crying in the corner a room holding a little girl in her arms. The little girl had been Miss. Parker. She had told her father that she hated him and that she wanted another father, someone like Sydney and Mr. Parker had beat her. Catherine tried to stop him but one of his sweepers held her back. Miss. Parker never talked of that time and he often suspected that she didn't even remember. Sydney felt tears pouring down his face and then someone squeeze his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at a very awake Miss. Parker. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
  
"Where am I Sydney?" Miss. Parker asked looking at the crying man in front of her. Why was he crying? Was he crying for her? No one ever cried for her.  
  
" Your in a hunting cabin that belongs to one of my friends. Do you remember anything that happened to you?"  
  
" I caught Jarod. I had found my way out of the Center when I felt a huge pain in my stomach. The next thing I remember is waking up in the Center. I was locked in a dark room and was brought out for them to perform some tests on me. Sydney, how did you get me out of the Center."  
  
"You weren't in the Center, Parker," Jarod announced from the doorway, " You collapsed at the warehouse and I brought you here."  
  
"But I remember being there. How is that possible."  
  
" I just got the report back from your blood. You have an anomaly in your bloodstream called Amospilic acid. It's a poison used to erase memories and also used to do interrogations."  
  
" You're saying that I am reliving old memories that the Center had taken from me?" Parker said trying to understand when had happened to her. How could her father allow this? She wouldn't make herself think that he was not involved because he always was. She just wished that one day she would be wrong about him.  
  
Jarod walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. "That's exactly what I am saying. There is also one more thing that you blood told us. Your pregnant."  
  
" What! That's not possible. I haven't been with anyone since Tommy died." Jarod pulled her into his arms. She fell into them willingly, shocking everyone in the room. " It was the Center wasn't it?"  
  
" I am not sure. I have Broot's looking for any files about this. Parker, I am so sorry that this has happened to you."  
  
" I don't want or need your pity Jarod." She pulled herself out of his arms and off the bed. Jarod grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
"I don't pity you Parker. I love you." Jarod let go of her arm and walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Jarod swung the axe into the tree, pulled it back, and continued again. He was working off his frustrations. He actually told her the truth about his feelings and in front of Sydney of all people. He put the ax down and sat down on a fallen log facing the mountains. He had never felt fear like he felt when he read the blood test conclusions. Why would the center use her for these experiments and how many other times had they used her? He picked up his phone and dialed Broots number. They had some planning to do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Miss. Parker lay in the bathtub thinking about what had occurred earlier. Jarod told her that he loved her. Was it really possible? Every person that had ever loved her had died. She couldn't loose Jarod. She cared for him. Then her mind went to what Jarod had told her. The Center impregnated her and her father had allowed it. Who was the father of this baby that she carried and why did they impregnate her? She had to found out and soon. She drifted off to sleep. She saw a young boy running into her arms and a man coming up to her to hold them. The face was fuzzy at first but when he leaned down to kiss her she saw his face. It was Jarod. Miss. Parker gasps and wakes up in a rush. She looked around her to make sure that she was the only on in the small bathroom before getting out. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Broots have you gotten any information out of the puzzle that Jarod sent us this time?" Miss. Parker asked picking up the chocolate boot. It had been three weeks since she had stormed out of Jarod's lair. He had demanded that she stay away from the center and for her to let him take care of everything. They had argued until she finally just stormed out of the house. She hadn't heard from him until she received a chocolate boot in the mail yesterday.  
  
"N…no ma'am I am still working on it."  
  
"Well will you hurry up already? I am getting sick and tired of waiting for you to take your time on stuff. If you do not have the answer in thirty minutes then I will go to my father and have you removed. " Parker turned around and stormed into her office.  
  
Sydney walked into his office when the phone rang.  
  
"Sydney here"  
  
"Sydney, its Jarod."  
  
"It's about time. I was starting to worry about you. Broots has the information that you requested. He is going to meet you at the specified coordinates. Miss. Parker has been constantly on his back about finding you. She is more obsessed than before,"  
  
"I will leave a trail for her to follow. How has she been?"  
  
"I don't know," Sydney stood up and looked out his window, "She is not talking to anyone except to ask if we have found you. There is one thing that I am worried about. She has been meeting with Raines. I don't know what the meetings are about but when she comes out she looks horrible."  
  
"Is it possible that they are running tests on her Sydney?"  
  
"I don't know Jarod. I don't know. Whatever it is it must be pretty big. She has a meeting in 1 hr." He heard Jarod hang up the phone before he did the same. He was really worried about Miss. Parker.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miss Parker walked into her bedroom and feeling someone behind her she pulled her gun out and turned around.  
  
"Jarod! What are you doing here?" Parker said pulling the hammer of her gun back.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of putting that gun in my face Miss. Parker?" Jarod asked watching as Miss. Parker lowered the gun and set it on the table. He smirked as he noticed that she made sure that it was close to her.  
  
"What do you want, Jarod?" Miss Parker asked watching him closely.  
  
"A couple days after you left the lab called me to tell me that they had accidentally switched your test results with another. The test finding the anomaly was accurate but the pregnancy test was not. You are not pregnant Parker." Jarod said watching the surprise and relief fly across her face.  
  
"Are you sure? I thought that you did the test yourself." Parker said as she collapsed into a chair.  
  
"I didn't think that you would have liked that very much so I sent the blood to a friend of mine. When they called me and told me about the mix up I ran the tests myself to make sure."  
  
"Where did you get my blood from for you to recheck."  
  
Jarod smirked at that question. "I can't tell you all my secrets now can I?" Jarod crouched down in front of her and took her hands into his own. "Sydney tells me that you have been spending a lot of time with Raines lately. What's going on?"  
  
Parker looked into his dark eyes. She remembered when she was a teenager she could get lost just starring into his eyes. They were filled with so much warmth and compassion that she had to look away. No one had every made her feel so safe and loved since her mother's death.  
  
"Parker" Jarod said looking at the fleeting emotions running through her eyes.  
  
" Mr. Raines went to the triumvirate and told them that I was taking to long in finding you. He believed that the best course of action to take would be to train my pretender gene." Parker looked into Jarod's eyes once more, "They agreed." 


	5. Chapter 5

Sydney sat at his desk thinking about Jarod and Miss Parker. He knew that they had always had a strong bond. When Miss. Parker was a child the Center used experiments on her to get her to turn against Jarod but they had never worked, until Jarod escaped. He had no idea what had finally turned her against her childhood friend. Maybe it was just because she had wanted to please her father, but Sydney suspected that it was something deeper than that. He thought about the times that Parker could have brought Jarod in but didn't. What if…a sound behind him interrupted his thoughts. He turned to find Broots standing in the doorway.  
  
"Mr. Broots come on in."  
  
"Jarod called, he wants us to meet him at Miss. Parker's" Broots said watching the old man in the chair. Sydney nodded and Broots left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Parker watched Jarod pace back in forth in front of her.  
  
"If you don't stop pacing your going to make me sick."  
  
Jarod looked at her as if he had forgotten she was there.  
  
"Sorry." Jarod sat beside her and stared at his hands. It was his fault that the Center was doing this to her, but yet she confided in him. She trusted him enough to tell him that they were running simulations and tests on her. He looked at the woman sitting next to him and smiled. She was becoming more her mother's daughter. She was the only person to ever make him feel love. The sound of knocking brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
" I will answer the door and you hide upstairs." Parker said getting up and walking towards the door. She had felt Jarod starring at her but could not bring herself to look back at him. She opened the door to find Sydney and Broots.  
  
"Miss. Parker, Jarod called us..." Sydney started to say.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Come one in." Parker interrupted, holding the door open for her colleges. She led them into the living room where Jarod was waiting for them at. I thought you were supposed to be upstairs." Parker said looking at the man on her couch.  
  
" I was but when I noticed Sydney's car I came down." Jarod said while pulling out some papers. "Mr. Broots, do you have the information that I have requested?"  
  
Miss. Parker raised her eyebrows and looked at Broots. "What information?"  
  
Broots, ignoring Miss. Parker, pulled out a file and handed it to Jarod. "The project is called Aurora. It's a machine used to wipe memories from the victim. It can also give new memories. Mr. Raines created the experiment thirteen years ago. The victim, or patient, never knows that their memories have been erased or replaced, but can show up in a blood test. That was the main problem with the experiment. It left a trace, which the Triumvirate could not afford to leave."  
  
"What about nightmares?" Miss. Parker asked quietly.  
  
"I found no record of the person having nightmares, but it could be possible." Said Broots.  
  
"Have you been having nightmares, Miss. Parker?" Sydney asked looking closely at the woman he considered a daughter.  
  
Miss. Parker stood up and walked to her window. "Its not exactly a nightmare. It's more like a memory. Its fuzzy but I understand what's going on. Its like I don't exactly have to see it to know everything. I just know it. I know what they are going to do." She started shaking and Jarod walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and he led her to the couch.  
  
"Tell us about the dreams." Sydney asked after she had calmed down. He recalled all the facts he knew about the Aurora experiment. He needed to know how they did it.  
  
*Flash*  
  
*Parker woke to find herself on a center bed. Where was she? She knew that she was in the center but she had never been in this part. Her head hurt. She felt the side of her head and felt a huge bump someone had hit her and knocked her out. She could hear people in the hallway talking. They mentioned the Aurora experiment and her heart froze. Where they going to do that to her? She had only heard of that name once and that was when her mother was still alive. What was happening? When did she loose control of everything around her?  
  
Two men walked into her rooms and grabbed her. She fought them with every ounce of energy she had left in her body but it was not enough. They laughed and the slapped her and continued to drag her. The room that they took her to was massive and dark. They placed her in a chair and strapped her down. She vowed that once she got out of there she would make them pay. *  
  
"I wake up to find myself in the center. I don't know where, I just know that its there. Two guys come to get me. I start fighting them but couldn't do anything." Parker started shaking and Jarod pulled her into his arms. She stayed quiet for a little while and then started talking again. " The men laugh and hit me and then take me to a large room. It looked like the T- board room but I know it wasn't. They place me into a chair and strap me down. I always wake up at the point." Jarod kissed her forehead and started running his fingers through her hair. Sydney looked at them and felt his heart rise up to his chest. He had always known that...wait a minute! What if the Aurora experiment was the one thing that turned Parker against Jarod? He kept his thoughts to himself as he watched the two.  
  
2 weeks later:  
  
Parker opened the door of her home and headed to find Jarod. She found him in the kitchen cooking dinner. She stood behind him just watching him. He hadn't left her side since she told him and Sydney about the dreams. Sometimes at night she would wake up screaming and he would run to her room and hold her. That's was all that they did and all that she needed. She felt safe when he was around. During these two weeks she had begun to understand him more. She smiled and she remembered the surprise that she had for him. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him. She was shocked as she realized just how much she had changed. She used to hate to be touched or even to touch others, but now it was like walking. Jarod turned to find her smiling and her eyes shining.  
  
"I found your parents," Parker said. "They have been located in Enterprise, Alabama. They are together and Emily and J2 are with them."  
  
"Really!" Jarod grabbed her by the waist and swung her around. He set her feet on the ground and kissed her. "Thank you so much! I can't believe it! My parents, my mom!! You found her." Tears poured down Jarod's face as he talked.  
  
"You have a plane ticket booked tomorrow morning at nine. The Centre does not know about the lead so when you get there you need to get them out of there. Emily has already been notified and will meet you at the airport. I am so happy for you." Parker said looking into the smiling eyes of the man she loved. Loved! What was she thinking? Yes, she did love Jarod. For the first time in so many years she felt love and security. She could also feel the love that Jarod felt for her. Her heart beat with love for him. Now she just needed to find the courage to tell him.  
  
"Tomorrow? Oh, Parker, what would I do without you?" Jarod asked before her words relayed to his brain. "What about you? Aren't you going? It would be a way out of the Centre. I would keep you safe from them, I promise."  
  
" No. I have some unfinished business to deal with." Parker said as she turned and left for the living room. She picked up a file and turned to see that Jarod had followed her. "I found out who my real father is." She felt tears building up in her eyes. She turned around and stared out the window. She could look at him right now.  
  
Jarod walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "Who?"  
  
He felt Parker tremble and pulled her closer to him. "Raines." She choked out as tears fell like hard rain. She felt Jarod momentarily stiffen and the turn her around o face him. She buried her face in his shirt and let him hold her as the sobs took control. 


	6. Chapter 6

"What am I going to do? How can I go back to the Centre knowing that that madman is my father?"  
  
"We will think of something." He said as he kissed her temple. "We will think of something." He whispered once more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Parker walked into the Centre two hours later. Her father had called her in for a meeting. She snorted. She really couldn't call him her father anymore because Mr. Raines was. She will just have to play this charade for a little but longer.  
  
She walked into his office and found Lyle and Mr. Raines in there. She looked "her father" in the eye.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked before plopping down in a chair. She looked at the others in the room. She inwardly smiled as she stared at each one of them until they had to look away.  
  
" Angel, Mr. Raines and I are beginning to think that you don't want to find Jarod anymore. We are going to up the experiment." He motioned for two guards to grab her. "I am sorry to do this, but you have once again let me down. I am very disappointed in you." He nodded and the guards carried her away.  
  
Raines looked at him. "What will the triumvirate say about the tests."  
  
"They won't know." Mr. Parker said.  
  
Mr. Lyle smirked. "How are you going to stop them? They have their spies all over the place."  
  
"Yes, they do. But then so do I. I have been around here long enough to know how to get around the triumvirate. Don't you ever question me again Lyle." Parker said getting extremely angry about this conversation. He was already angry because Mr. Raines had come to him demanding that Miss. Parker go through the Aurora experiment again, because he believed that she had betrayed the Centre and helped find valuable information for Jarod.  
  
"Mr. Lyle, I want you to keep Sydney and Broots busy. I don't want them to even suspect that she is being held. If they find out, it will be your head on the platter."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Miss. Parker yanked her hands loose from the men. "I can walk without your help." She was angry and scared. Her ulcer was throbbing because she didn't take her medicine this morning. All this worry was definitely not helping it. They led her to a dark room; suddenly someone appeared and pushed her really hard into a chair. She heard a click before she felt cold metal on her hands. They had locked her into the chair.  
  
A light shined into her face and she turned her head so that her eyes could adjust. When she turned her head the same time the chair started laying back. She knew who was behind this. She could hear the wheezing. Raines!  
  
They placed a round circle around her head.  
  
"Now we will get to the truth, Miss. Parker. I believe that you have had plenty of opportunities to bring Jarod back to us. Maybe us killing your mother didn't wake you up enough to realize that EVERYONE does what the Centre wants them to, or they die."  
  
"NEVER, bring my mother up. I have spent my whole life doing what the Centre has wanted me to do. Why would you now start to think that I am not?" Parker sneered. Her face flung to the side as Raines' hand connected to her cheek.  
  
"Never mock me young lady! You have no idea who I am!"  
  
"Besides my father, you are nobody." She felt a moment of satisfaction as Raines looked shocked. When Raines turned his head and nodded she felt her fear rise to her throat.  
  
Needles came out of the circle around her head. When they penetrated her skin she stiffened in pain. The pain increased until all down the hall the only noise her screams, and in the background, Raines' laughing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sydney looked around Parker's office. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. Parker's phone started ringing and he walked over to it and answered.  
  
"This is Sydney."  
  
"Sydney, what are you doing answering Parker's phone? Where is she?"  
  
"Mr. Lyle told us that she went home sick. I was planning to stop by her house after work."  
  
"Sydney, Parker is not at home. She had a meeting with her father and has not been back home yet."  
  
"Maybe she is still in the meeting."  
  
"No, something's wrong, I can feel it."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"Meet me at Parker's house as soon as you can, and bring Broots with you." Jarod hung up and all Sydney could hear was the dial tone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Jarod walked around Miss. Parker's house. He thought about all that had happened in his life, and how much she meant to him. Before Parker had gone to the meeting she had old him that she loved him. He wasn't going to loose her now, he picked up the phone and called the FBI. Hopefully by now they had received the information he had had Broots send. Together they could bring down the Centre and save Parker.  
  
Jarod hung up the phone after talking to the FBI for almost an hour. A knock at the door alerted him that someone was there. He quietly crept towards the window and looked out. He sighed as he noticed Sydney's car. He opened the door and let them in. Surprising Jarod, Angelo walked in first.  
  
"We were leaving the Centre when he came up to us. He wants to help her Jarod." Sydney explained.  
  
Angelo looked at Jarod. "Daughter…dying…hurt…need friend."  
  
Jarod nodded. His heart was relieved and at the same time scared. She wasn't dead yet, but she might be by the time they got there.  
  
"What's the plan?" Mr. Broots asked looking around Miss. Parkers home. It had always amazed him how her home always looked warm and loving. He knew from listening to Debbie that there was a part of her that cared about others. He remembered when Bridget was threatening him and Parker had angrily told her that if she ever tried to hurt him that she would kill her. He knew he was not supposed to be listening to the conversation, but something had told him to. Now he was glad he had.  
  
"I just got off the phone with the FBI. They received that documents that you sent. They were horrified by all the information in them. They are going in today and we are going with them. I have arranged it to where we will go in first and get Miss. Parker. We have exactly one hour to do that before they come in. Hopefully if all goes well, the Centre will be held accountable for their actions, the children will be returned to their families, and life will be a lot safer."  
  
"What about the people who are innocent in most of the Centre's doings?" Sydney asked worrying about those who did not know what type of organization they worked for, the people who thought that they were helping others.  
  
"The FBI is only going to go after the top people, like Raines, Lyle, the triumvirate, and Mr. Parker. The others will be thoroughly questioned and if the FBI sees fit to arrest them then they will."  
  
Suddenly Angelo fell to his knees and cried out in pain. "Daughter…hurry…must save."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raines watched his daughter fight the injections. She was an amazing fighter. They had already up the amount of pain stimuli four times. He had never seen a person go passed three before now. If she would have been trained and loyal to the Centre she could have been as amazing as Jarod was. He shook his head at the time that was wasted because Catherine Parker hadn't wanted her daughter trained. No matter what he did to overturn the triumvirate's decision they still wouldn't let her be trained. He slowly smiled. They had no idea that for the last four week she had been doing simulation, and not just easy simulations. He had gone straight to Jarod's last few simulations. She had performed perfectly. The first one had been difficult but once she got the hang of it she picked up on it like she had been doing them her whole life. He gave a little laugh as he remembered the first simulation. Her "daddy" had sent her to him. Raines had told her that the triumvirate had agreed that she would be doing simulations. If she fought them then her team members will be killed. They were her weak point. She didn't want others to be hurt because of her; little did she know that she was the reason her mother had been murdered.  
  
The Centre had gone to great lengths to see if she had betrayed them. They had planted a poison in her that would set off her ulcer, it did and Jarod was there to help. Once they realized that Jarod was helping her then they forged the medical report to say that she was pregnant. The Centre had wanted Jarod to turn himself in to protect the child, but it hadn't worked. They had done a second test and realized that she was not.  
  
Raines looked at Parkers pain monitor. "Turn it up again."  
  
"But sir, we don't know what they will do to her." One of the technicians argued.  
  
"Do it!!"  
  
The technician jumped and turned the pain up a notch. Raines felt great satisfaction as  
  
Parker began to shake with pain. "Now Miss. Parker, where is Jarod?"  
  
Her eyes opened as she spit in his face. "I already told you that I had no idea."  
  
"Still fighting it are we? We will see what you do with this." He reached over and turned it up two notches. Screams once again erupted out of her body and then nothing. She lost consciousness. "Tell me when she wakes back up." 


	8. Chapter 8

Jarod followed Angelo through the vents. They had quickened their pace when they had heard her screaming and then suddenly stop. 'Please, don't let her be dead. Please don't let me loose the one person who has made me feel whole.'  
  
Suddenly Angelo stopped and motioned below them. Jarod nodded and looked down. There were two technicians and an unconscious Miss. Parker. He looked at Angelo. "We need a distraction." Angelo nodded ad disappeared. A little while later a crash was heard outside of the room and the two technicians left to find out what had happened. Jarod quickly hopped down from the vent and rushed to her side. He could see needle marks on her head and knew that she had been injected with pain stimuli. He carefully picked her up, and felt his chest tighten when she whimpered in pain and tried to fight him. "Shh…its going to be OK, baby. I've got you." He whispered in her ear. She calmed down and relaxed in his arms. He walked over to the vent and looked up to find Angelo's arms reaching out. He had just handed her to Angelo when the door burst open.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lab rat come to save his beloved." Lyle smirked as he pointed his gun at Jarod. With a quick look to the vent Jarod realized that Angelo had already taken Miss. Parker to Sydney. Good, Now he didn't have to worry about her.  
  
"What do you want Lyle?"  
  
Lyle stepped towards Jarod and grinned. "I came here to stop you from taking my sister, but it looks as if I am too late. Oh well, I can at least stop you." Lyle pulled the hammer back on the gun. Suddenly the door behind flung open, hitting him in the back and causing him to loose the gun in his hand. Only the words "FBI, freeze" were heard.  
  
Jarod smiled at Lyle. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I had friends coming?" He watched Lyle fight the agents and one hit him over the head causing him to loose consciousness. Jarod nodded at them and then rushed to where Sydney, Broots, Angelo and Parker were.  
  
When he reached them he noticed that Parker was awake and paramedics were looking her over. He rushed to her side. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like someone stuck needles in my head." She joked and the winced when pain shot through her body.  
  
Jarod smiled and took her hand in his. "Everything is going to be al right now." He said before kissing her eyebrow.  
  
"No, you didn't go see your family. You have been waiting for so long and because of me you didn't go." She laid her other hand on top of their joined hands.  
  
"Hey," He let go of her hands and cupped her face. "It's not your fault. Besides, I contacted them and we agreed to meet tomorrow in Seattle. I do have one question for you. Will you come with me?"  
  
She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes." 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Jarod and Parker stepped out of the cab at Wessington Inn. Both the flight and the ride had been a chance to get reacquainted with each other. Their lives were much safer with the Centre out of the picture. Raines, Lyle, the triumvirate, and Mr. Parker may never see daylight again. Broots and Debbie were moving out of Blue Cove and to Seattle, Washington. Sydney was moving up there with Angelo.  
  
Jarod looked at the woman next to him. His hand not holding her went to his pocket. He fingered the ring that he hoped she would one day wear.  
  
The door to the Inn opened and Major Charles, Emily, and the clone came out to greet them. The Major's eyes scanned Miss. Parker and then their hands and visibly relaxed. The Major and Jarod hugged and then he shook hands with a surprised Parker. She had been worrying about how they would accept her, but she could tell that they had forgiven her for her past. Emily gave her a hug and told her that she was glad to have another female around her age to talk to. The door opened again and the woman Miss Parker came to know as Jarod's mom stepped outside.  
  
"Mom!" Jarod cried out running to her. He picked her up and swung her around. They kissed and touched. Jarod turned and motioned Parker towards him. "I would like you to meet the woman I love. Mom, this is Miss. Parker."  
  
"Oh, you look just like your mother." She whispered as she pulled Parker into her arms. Parker stiffened in her arms and then gradually relaxed. "You have her eyes. They were always the kindest eyes. When she was angry they had a habit of changing colors, but when she was happy they made everyone feel welcomed and loved." She let go of Parker.  
  
"Let's go inside."  
  
The others started piling in and when Parker turned to go inside Jarod grabbed her hand and stopped her. "I would like to speak to you." Once everyone was gone he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
"I have another question to ask you." He smiled and then got down on his knees. "My whole life you have been the one person to actually believe in me and care about me. You have been my light in the darkness and my hope for the future. I love you so much and I know that I cannot live without you. Miss. Parker, will you give me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" He pulled out a box and opened it to show a beautiful ruby ring.  
  
Tears of happiness poured from her eyes. "You remembered." She whispered.  
  
He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I remember a sad, beautiful girl telling me that when she got married she wanted a ruby because it was different and beautiful. You still haven't answered the question."  
  
"Yes, I will marry you."  
  
Tears were coming from both their eyes; they could barely hear the people inside cheering. He put the ring on her and pulled her into his arms for a kiss.  
  
3 months later  
  
Jarod was trying to fix his tux but his hands kept shaking. He was so nervous. What if he fell flat on his face in front of them?  
  
"Man! And I thought Parker was nervous." Emily said coming in. He turned to look at her and whistled. "Wow! You look wonderful."  
  
She smiled. "Just wait until you see your bride. I wouldn't be surprised if you have to beat all the men away from her. And she is just as nervous as you are." Jarod smiled at the comment.  
  
Major Charles walked into the room. "Its time. You look wonderful son."  
  
Parker stood beside Sydney waiting for her song. She had asked him to give her away because he was the closest thing to a father to her. The song started and they walked down the aisle. Her eyes met Jarod's and held. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the joining of Andrea Parker and Jarod Russell…."The preacher began. Both Jarod and Parker tuned him out and just stared at each other. For the first time in both their lives they felt safe, loved and happy. "Miss. Parker, you may now say your vowels."  
  
Parker looked at Jarod and began. "You were my only friend when I was young. You stood by me during the death of my mother. You are the only person who has not betrayed me. You were the one that kept me going, the one that kept we wanting to live. I love you so much. You are my best friend, my heart, the reason for everything, and the one I cannot live without."  
  
Jarod felt a tear in the corner of his eye. "Parker, you were my childhood love, my best friend, my first kiss. You stayed with me and helped me through my hardest times. You were my one hope of reaching love. I knew that no one could mean as much to me as you do. I love you so much."  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Jarod leaned over and kissed his new wife. 


End file.
